


The Landslide

by siberiansleigh



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: Hollstein - Freeform, LaFerry - Freeform, Multi, ZetaSociety
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-28
Updated: 2015-02-07
Packaged: 2018-03-09 09:32:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3244700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/siberiansleigh/pseuds/siberiansleigh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two years after the events at Silas, life goes on for everyone. With just a twist or two.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

“Laura, wake up! Wake up!”  
“Wh…what?”  
“You were having one of those dreams again, weren’t you?”  
“I only remember being at a pool party…”  
Carmilla gasped, she was getting concerned once again. She knew that wasn’t a good sign. She knew her mother was still around claiming her and all the girls she saved in the past. The creature was hungrier than ever, and as mad as it could possibly get.  
It’s been two years since Carmilla arrived at Silas and her mother was temporarily out of the way, for now. Everyone else was still in Styria, settling down. Perry took over the local Konditorei with the help of JP on the admin duties, Danny got elected head of the tutors, LaFontaine became the president of the first fraternity open to everyone – all genders, no exemptions-. Brody was elected the youngest President of the Republic of Italy in history, and is bringing the country its highest GDP to date.  
Laura was a popular pub singer and coordinated the Erasmus projects all over Europe. And Carmilla got a job at the morgue, using her degree dated 1918, perfectly photoshopped in 2018. She occasionally sneaked blood for her supplies in a protein shake bottle, so that no one would realise.  
Life seems to be going on so well for pretty much everyone, apart from LaFontaine. They can't seem to be getting over the fact that Perry proposed to them and all they did was laugh at her face and run away. It all went downhill from there as Perry started dating JP as some sort of revenge. Little did LaFontaine knew that they were only pretending to date, but that didn't stop LaFontaine from going insane. They left Silas on an interrail train heading to Scandinavia. They didn't know when they would have been back, and Danny and Laura were the only ones that knew where they were.  
“You guys are insane! You should have told them the truth! Who's that twisted to actually believe that JP and I were serious?” Perry stormed at the two girls.   
“Only Zeus knows what's been going on Perry! Your proposal to them wasn't the most romantic thing I've ever seen. I mean, getting a mexican band with sombreros, ponchos and big moustaches to play 'Ring Of Fire' isn't my ideal proposal, but you... Whatever floats your boat, guys.” Laura replied.  
“I wanted to make it different! Everyone is just doing flashmobs with amazing choreographies and/or involving the hottest boyband on the block. I wanted to surprise them!” Perry was sobbing at this point, crying rivers was just seconds away.  
“They definitely didn't see it coming...” Said Danny, who felt a bit sorry to be mean.   
Perry's heartbreaking face started to bite back “I'm going to pack, you guys are driving me to the train station NOW!” The other two girls rolled their eyes and headed to Laura's car.  
As Danny was on school holidays, she took over Perry's business whilst she tried to reach LaFontaine to clear the air and hopefully get them to change their mind about the proposal. Or just say yes, that would have worked, too.  
Laura dropped Danny at the bakery to catch up with work, and went to pick Carmilla up at the morgue.  
Even though they were quite open minded in the whole area of Styria, people would still give the couple weird looks. The two sped off home.  
“I have a bad feeling, cupcake” Carmilla started the conversation “You know, when you can feel like the wind is changing so little that no one will notice or the moon is riding through the sky ten times faster than it's supposed to be”  
“Carm... only you or other vampires can get when something is about to happen. Why would you think that?” Said Laura while holding her hand to comfort her.

“I need to visit her, tonight. I want to know what she's up to. Do you still have that glamazing charm I gave you when I started to care about you?” Carmilla was breathing heavily, her conscience was ringing the emergency alarm.  
“Of course I do sweetypie” Laura pointed at her bag when they stopped at the traffic lights. “Now come here” Their hug was as cute as Neil Patrick Harris and David Burtka's first family pictures.  
Once they got in their place, Carmilla got some precautions for her safety and reassured Laura that nothing bad was going to happen to either of them, or their friends. “At least, not tonight. The moon is not ready yet” She pointed out, whilst packing some garlic and other stuff she promptly bought on Amazon.   
“Rrrrrrrright, I won't totally freak out about you tonight. I'll just stuff myself with the worst artificially flavoured, vegetable oil-filled cookies over a Meryl Streep marathon.” 

Laura was starting to get worried.  
“I think you should call your dad... I don't want you to sleep al...” Carmilla didn't even finish her sentence, her favourite wee human was already on the phone with her dad “Hi dad! Carmilla has to do extra hours tonight, do you want to come along and watch some Mamma Mia, the Devil Wears Prada and more awesomeness from Her Majesty?” “Is the Queen of the UK on the pictures?” Carmilla was getting more confused as the conversation was going on between father and daughter. “I'll be there at 8pm SHARP!” And that's how the phone call ended.  
Carmilla sighed, she was rather relieved. The pair went food shopping, then Carmilla left, alone. “Please be safe” Laura was squeezing her so tight she cracked all her bones. Carmilla walked down the stairs, then turned around smiling to her only love. “Goodnight”.  
She started to run as fast as the speed of sound, got to the Cave of the Unknown and punched the ground. She was the only one that was able to open it. Once the passage was closed, Carmilla started to feel cold. “That hasn't happened in such a long time” She told herself while curving her shoulders a bit forward and holding her own arms.  
“You better get used to it again...”  
The grin that Carmilla hated for more than 300 years was right in front of her once again, ready to bite back.


	2. The Landslide - Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There is a new evil on the block... Or is it an old familiar face?

She was there. Mother was the definition of fierce. Untamed and menacing at its best.  
  
“Hello, little girl. How have you been?” She seemed pleased with her life down in the cave. As none of the vampires could get above the ground, they started to feed each other with the weakest members of the family. Will’s body was still there, or at least his clothes were, along with some bits they couldn’t eat. Carmilla wasn’t paying attention to any detail at all as she was staring at her Mother, trying to challenge her. No words were coming out of her mouth so the senior vampire had to lead the conversation once again: “I thought you might have wanted to come back to me, but so early? Who would have known. How is that precious little useless human you babysit doing?”  
“She is none of your concern and you have to stay away from her!” Carmilla burst at her.  
  
“Is this the way you’re supposed to talk to someone who brought you back to life after being murdered? You really need to choose your battles. I certainly have chosen mine, and I want my revenge for what happened to poor William”. Mother started sobbing. “As poor as your acting” Carmilla commented. “I can see his clothes laying around, and I smell blood all over the place. If you can’t get out of the cave, how the hell do you feed yourselves? Are you what, cannibals now?”  
  
Mother paused. She took a long breath as she carried on with the conversation: “You left us with no choice but to feed ourselves with the ones that were killed already or whose fate was not to last long. Some of them weren’t even supposed to be vampires, but I didn’t want them to be dead. I wanted to save them and give them another opportunity at life. The reason why they died in first place was stupid, and no one deserves to die they way they did. Not even the way you did, back when I resurrected you. Do you remember anything about your murder?”  
  
Carmilla wasn’t buying it. “I was killed because of my family’s possessions and obsession to control everything and everyone, no wonder that someone lost it. I don’t even know who actually did kill me. And to be completely honest with you, I don’t even care, because I’m happy where I am right now, and I want things to carry on this way. I can finally sleep at night, can you believe it? And I do it next to the person I love the most, who knows who I really am and loves me for it. I don’t know what twisted mind game you’re playing with me right now, and guess what, I couldn’t care less. I am thankful for you bringing me back to life, but please, stay away from me now. My whole life is different now. It’s over. I am over.”  
  
As she turned around to leave the cave, Mother stopped her: “Carmilla! Please! Don’t leave me once again, I couldn’t bare it. We are all starving. You’ve got to help us out”. She was sobbing once again. Those tears were almost real.  
“Is that what this is all about then? Do you want me to open the passage and leave you be? So you can carry on with your sacrifices thing and spread terror all over the world? Is that why you’re haunting Laura’s dreams and trying to manipulate me AGAIN? Forget about it, it’s not going to happen. Ever. Farewell, Mother”.  
  
“Please Carmilla, don’t do this to us! We are still your family! Please! Something bad is going to happen, we need to stay strong and unite, or it will spread like wildfire! Everything will turn into darkness, and it will stay like this forever. Your lives won’t be the same, so it’s not just about me or our family.”  
“Now this is getting interesting… What is actually going on?” Carmilla was getting curious. She may or may not have carried pop corn with her.  
  
“I had a vision last night: the creature is back and it’s overdue. It must collect what it didn’t take in the past few years and it now needs sacrifices every 5 years, as the hunger has taken its toll. I can show you a glimpse, because that annoying light is blinding me again. Oh, and I probably didn’t mention that it is now able to speak. It’s not pleasant at all, it only talks about the next sacrifices preferences, how their bodies are decomposing with its new powers, and then it burps just at the thought of it. First of all I’m disgusted, and I’m not willing to serve this thing anymore. It’s starting to wind me up. It also mentioned that someone named Mama Klaus will come and visit soon. I don’t even know who she is or what she does. This creature has become so manipulating that it’s now using all of us to get what it wants. Obviously we can’t do anything as we’re stuck here, but that Mama Klaus has some dark magic in her therefore can be used as a puppet.”  
  
Carmilla stuttered. “It uses everyone that’s not… Human?”  
“Precisely. I want to stop it. But first of all we need to get rid of all the dark magic that’s in those stupid humans on the ground. They’re our most immediate danger.”  
For some reason Carmilla believed everything. She was all eyes and ears to save her new reality.  
  
Mother then whispered “I need one last favour from you: get that Mama Klaus and bring her over here. I’ll deal with the dirty work”.


	3. Chapter 3

Carmilla was heading back home. She was very concerned about her little muffin. As soon as she opened the door, though, she felt like something wasn’t in the right place. She noticed a familiar car parked outside. Loud girly laughs could be heard from miles, even going over the loud music. Her heart started to beat like a drum as she entered into the living room: Laura wasn’t alone, but she wasn’t with her dad. She was laughing so hard playing videogames with Danny, who had her arms wrapped around her girl.  
  
There was an awkward silence for a few moments. Carmilla slipped a sarcastic grin through her face and left the house, right after they both shouted “Wait! It’s not what it seems!”. Any attempt from Laura to stop her was in vain. “Are you kidding me? After all that happened in the past? Do you think I forgot about the sparkles between the two of you years ago? I can’t see this, I just can’t. I’m sorry Laura, I need to calm my nerves down, and it will probably take me all night. Please call your dad to keep you company. Goodnight.”  
  
And that’s how the eversweet Carmilla that could do literally anything for her girl turned into a black cat and faded away with the darkness of the night.  
Laura’s face was a waterfall. There was no way to make her stop. As soon as Danny heard her sobbing she took her jacket and she headed home, apologising to Laura.  
  
Instead of going back to her place, she went to the Bacchus temple, on top of the highest hill in town. It was the darkest yet the safest place where to ponder about life. And Carmilla’s inspirational secret garden, too. Danny followed the paws perfectly dug in the snow until there was a dead spot. “I knew I was going to find you in here” she said when a pair of amber eyes started to pop out of the darkness. They were the shiniest things, even more than the moon and the lights downtown.  
  
Carmilla’s steps were so slow and perfectly timed that Danny started to be scared, but there were no bad intensions in sight. “Can you please switch back to the ‘human’ version of you so we can talk? I don’t think I speak catnese” Danny was trying to break the ice as she started to impersonate Dory’s attempt to speak Whale in Finding Nemo. “There’s no need to ridicule yourself that much, I think you did enough before at mine.” Snorted Carmilla.  
  
“You know what Danny, I’m always scared to lose Laura over someone she was into before, and do you want to know why? Because if they fell for that person once, why can’t they do it again? I know this is crazy, but the more you love someone the more you are scared to lose them. I saw this happening to the people I cared for way too many times. And I saw this happening to my parents when they lost me. I could see how devastated they were and how they never forgave themselves for letting that happen. They didn’t get over it. My mom got depressed, which was something relatively new for the 17th century, she was believed to be possessed, as depression was just something way too weird back then. My dad spoke to this crazy druid who told him to chop his hand off and spill his blood all over the castle perimeter in exchange for a favour from the Devil, he was so desperate he did it. He was so blinded by the desire to see me again that he didn’t even notice that the druid himself was missing a hand and it was the most expensive part of the body to get from the black market. Of course the druid left Europe as soon as my dad’s hand got separated from his body, and no one ever saw him again.”  
  
Carmilla’s tears were louder than her words. She felt hurt and broken. “I never meant to hurt anybody, let alone let them live with all of this pain. And that is why I’m still suffering.” Danny was feeling very emotional. “And I didn’t mean to get in your way once again Carmilla, I promise. Please don’t leave Laura alone tonight. She mentioned some scary dreams lately. They gave me goose bumps just at the thought alone. That’s why I went around tonight: she texted me her dad couldn’t make it because he was on a business trip in Japan and asked me to stay and keep her company for the night. She also mentioned something about you visiting your Mother down at the cave. Is that true?”  
  
She paused. “I was there trying to understand if she was still taunting Laura in her dreams, like years ago, but apparently we have other priorities now.” Danny widened her eyes. “What do you mean other priorities?”  
  
“I need everyone’s help in this. Are you still in good terms with Kirsch? His political position can actually help us out: apparently this Mama Klaus lives somewhere in South Tirol, on the Italian border with Austria. We also need to track down LaFontaine and Perry. They need to get over that post teenage crisis they’ve been throwing themselves into. And Perry needs to come out from that silly shell and tell them how they feel. Why is it so hard for both of them to admit they love each other?! ” Carmilla was fuming at this point. “I’ll have to take care of the long haul to Sweden and get those two walking disasters back here. Luckily I can still track people following their smell. Danny, you’ve got to help me out, and I mean it in the nicest way possible. Let Kirsch know that our trouble is like a disease, and if we don’t stop it, it will spread. It’s a bloody wildfire. I’m going to Kiruna now, please make sure Laura is safe.”  
  
“I don’t even know who we’re looking for, Carmilla! What am I supposed to tell Kirsch again?!” Danny’s confused face got even funnier when the black giant cat side of Carmilla took over again, and started to run away.  
  
“We are after someone called Mama Klaus. She’s going to be Mother’s next victim, and apparently the creature’s last and ultimate sacrifice. After that, we can officially call it quits for Christmas.”


End file.
